Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy (born June 5, 1980) is a student at Hogwarts in Harry Potter's year. He was sorted into Slytherin House and is Harry's archenemy at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is tall and slender, with pale skin and a sharp featured face. He has sleek, silverish blond hair and cold, grey eyes. Biography Friends Draco is friends of a sort with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, although he looks upon them as being slow and stupid, which is perfectly true. He is also seen sometimes with Blaise Zabini. J. K. Rowling intended, several times, to include a scene with Draco talking to Theodore Nott, whom he considers a superior, but she could not work it in. Draco also appears to enjoy the company of Pansy Parkinson. Early Childhood Draco was born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both pure-bloods. They are quite proud of having pure blood and, at least until Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, their continued allegiance to Lord Voldemort while maintaining a respectable public image. Both the Malfoy family and the Black family have traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries; indeed, the Blacks usually disowned anyone who was not (for example, Sirius Black). This tendency caused Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in Chamber of Secrets to suspect Draco of being the Heir of Slytherin. The Malfoys are rich and therefore spoiled their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing Draco has ever received would be the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns (or Mudbloods), and half-bloods; in short, prejudice against anyone who is not a pure-blood witch or wizard. Hogwarts When Draco went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies, he meets Harry Potter in Madam Malkin's, without knowing who he is. He made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns, but otherwise acted in a friendly way towards Harry. Later, on the Hogwarts Express, he offered his friendship to Harry. Harry, however, did not like the attitude he had towards Ron Weasley, with whom Harry had already made friends, and so turned him down, creating animosity that lasted through the rest of their schooling. Draco seemed to be a talented wizard. In his very first Potions lesson, his potion-making is held up to the class by Professor Snape as a very good example. Fourth Year In 1994, Harry realises that Malfoy is the informer and impetus behind Rita Skeeter's continuing assault on Harry's credibility, which sets the stage for widespread disbelief of Harry's announcement that Voldemort has returned. During the competition for the Goblet of Fire he supports Cedric Diggory, and regularly taunts Harry making comments like how he's betting that he won't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. Also, he attends the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson. Fifth Year In 1996, Draco joins Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, and plays an important part in the discovery of Dumbledore's Army, which is founded and headed by Harry. Draco catches Harry running out of the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army, recieving fifty points. Later that year, Draco is one of the Inquisitorial Squad members, along with Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Warrington, and several other members of Slytherin house who catch Harry in his attempt to find out about the wherabouts of Sirius Black. However, after being informed of the existence of a "weapon" that Dumbledore intended to use upon the Ministry of Magic, he attempts to weedle himself into going with Umbridge to take Harry and Hermione in to the Forbidden Forest, which is quickly rebuked. After Umbridge leaves, he recieves a litany of Stunning Spells and Disarming Charms from Ron, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, all of which was capped off by a Bat-Bogey Hex offered by Ginny, allowing the group to escape. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he loses his father to Azakaban, as he is imprisoned for participating in the break-in. Sixth year In Half-Blood Prince, Draco was presumed to have joined the Death Eaters, having replaced his father, who was locked up in Azkaban after the "fiasco" at the Ministry of Magic that summer. He bragged about the mission he has been given to his fellow Slytherin friends on the Hogwarts Express. However, later on in the school year, when his mission is going badly, he is seen crying in a bathroom in fear and despair because he could not repair the Vanishing Cabinet that was so crucial to his mission of killing Albus Dumbledore, which he has been assigned to do. He finally managed to fix the cabinet, thereby letting several Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but when he was finally given the opportunity to kill Dumbledore, he was unable to do it, instead lowering his wand. Snape, who had made an Unbreakable Vow to Draco's mother, Narcissa, stepped in at that point and finishes the task for him, and promptly leads him out of the school grounds, presumably to safety. Draco is also able to block jinxes nonverbally[HP6]. He is also accomplished at Occlumency, and can perform the very difficult Protean Charm, though he can not yet produce a corporeal patronus "JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." from MuggleNet. Seventh Year and later Draco finds himself in his Seventh year at Hogwarts as being one of the elite students, due largely to his family's connections within both the Death Eaters and Ministry of Magic. During the Easter holidays, Draco is called upon by his parents and aunt Bellatrix to confirm the identities of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean Thomas, who were caught by a group of snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback. In this scenario, Draco is called upon to bring up Griphook from the Malfoy Manor dungeon to have him confirm the identity of the Sword of Gryffindor. During the escape attempt led by Ron and Harry, he has his face cut by a fallen chandelier and his wand stolen by Harry, along with the wands of Bellatrix and Peter Pettigrew. Later that same year, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle choose to remain behind their Slytherin counterparts who were evacuating the school in order to bring Harry Potter to Voldemort in a showing of allegience. However, Draco appears to no longer exhibit the control he once held over his two counterparts, particularly that of Crabbe, who is skeptical of the abilities of Malfoy family in general. Harry saves Draco's life when the Room of Requirement's hidden chamber was burnt down as a direct result of a Fiendfyre curse cast by Crabbe. During the fire Draco went out of his way to try and save Goyle, who was knocked out during the fight. He got married to a unknown woman and they had a son together, Scorpius Malfoy. On September 1st, 2017, Draco greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione when they were adults at King's Cross Station with a curt nod. The relationship between Harry and Draco is better than it had been when they were students together, but they are still not considered to be friends. Trivia *His name, like many of the Black Family's is after a constellation. Draco is also a Latin word that translates as "dragon", and an ancient Greek word for "serpent". *He would have attended Durmstrang Institute but his mother didn't want him straying so far from home. Appearences *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (game)'' References Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Category:Malfoy family Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco fr:Drago Malefoy fi:Draco Malfoy